How embarrassing A potted plant
by TinyNinja3392
Summary: While wandering the streets in our world a young woman had just finished reading a bit of steamy fanfiction when a sudden shout, and a falling plant sent her into the land of darkness. When she awoke she found that she was no longer in her own world and that nothing was making sense. Will she wake up to find it all a crazed dream? Or will she realize that this is all real?


For one moment, everything seemed like it might be alright, like the rain cloud that always followed after her would finally dissipate and she might finally be able to breathe. Naturally, that moment would pass by and have the nerve to laugh at her for getting her hopes up. Nova White had been fiddling with her phone, her cheeks rosy and her lower lip stuck between her teeth as she closed the application for reading fanficion. While she normally wasn't one for just pure smut… wow. It had really hit her close to the heart as well because of the subject of that smut. She had recently been engrossed with a mobile game called Mystic Messenger, a dating game that centered around a messenger app, where the main character would stumble across it and fall in love with one of the very attractive men that would be messaging her all while trying to set up a charity party. One of the men was a young college student named Yoosung Kim, the subject of the rather smutty fic that she had just finished. As she wandered the street she debated starting the game again, maybe choosing another route than Yoosung, maybe see what it would be like with one of the others… but after reading that… she just wanted to romance the young gamer all over again.

As she hit the button to open a new story in the game there was a sudden shout from a building above her, she frowned and tilted her head up to see what was going on just in time for something to come speeding down at her, and then it all faded away.

The first thought that floated through her mind was that her head_ hurt_ and whatever that beeping was needed to stop already. A soft groan escapes her as she attempted to crack her eyes open, but the bright lights in the room were making it more and more difficult on her.

"Miss White? Are you awake?" The voice was.. not familiar at all, and that only made her worry. She obviously wasn't at home if there was a strange voice and such bright lights near her bed, so where was she then? She decided that she wouldn't figure that out by just sitting there with her eyes closed so she forced them open and nearly wished that she hadn't. While she didn't recognize the place it was easy enough to figure out that she was currently in a hospital. "Oh thank goodness, I'll go and get the doctor!" The voice belonged to a nurse, though she didn't get too good of a look before she darted out of the room, leaving Nova sitting there staring at her surroundings.

One thing that she took note of was the fact that all the signs and posters on the wall were not in English, but some kind of foreign language, an Asian one if she had to guess. She honestly wished she knew a different language, but she had never found the time to do so. So it was a bit surprising that she could actually… _read_ and _understand_ what they said.

She didn't have too long to ponder that surprising bit of news before a doctor in a long white labcoat came into the room, holding onto a clipboard up to read something before offering a small smile. "Ah, our patient is awake I see!" It was only then that she realized something, while she could certainly understand what the others were saying, they were not speaking English. Had something happened to her brain?

She cleared her suddenly dry throat and decided to see if the understanding was mutual. "W-what is going on?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt like passing out again, she had just tried speaking normally but what came out of her moth was more of that strange language, this was starting to get a little scary. What the hell was going on?

The doctor didn't seem to notice if anything was going on, and had calmly explained to her that someone had called for an ambulance after they witnessed a potted plant falling onto her head, knocking her out cold. That had been maybe an hour ago and now they needed to see if there was going to be any lasting issues.

She went through the rest of the meeting in a bit of a daze, not just because of her head but from the surrealism of it all. The doctor had asked her various questions, and soon they came to the conclusion that she had amnesia. She didn't remember how she had come to be in Korea, or even how she had gained citizenship! After they had verified her health, she was fine other than a headache and missing memories, they handed her a bag that had apparantly been hers. Inside was a wallet, some various bits of makeup and a phone. After being handed the bag she had been asked to try to get into the phone and find someone that might be able to come help her because as healthy as she was they didn't like letting her leave on her own, with her memories missing as they were. 

With shaking hands she lifted the phone from the bag and found it was the type with a fingerprint lock system, she supposed that made her task a little bit easier, right? As soon as the screen was unlocked she noticed that there was already quite a few missed calls and multiple messages on a messenger app, wait. RFA messenger….? That… That was supposed to be Mystic Messenger, wasn't it? Okay, she probably should have tried calling whoever had been so desperate to get ahold of her, but she was just too curious to deny it and found her finger pressing the app, opening it up and found that there was a chat open..? Feeling guilty to whoever had called her five times already she opened up the chat and nearly dropped the phone at the subject.

Jumin Han: Are you sure she just didn't want to get away from you for a while? She has only been gone a couple hours isn't that right?

Yoosung: Jumin! How can you say that! Nova is _Missing!_

Zen: I don't have time for talk like that Jumin! She told me that she would be done with her jog by the time I got back from practice but its been an hour and she hasn't answered _any-_ NOVA

Jumin Han: See? Here she is, obviously you were overreacting.

What the hell? As she peered at the screen she noticed that instead of it flashing yellow at her and prompting her to choose a pre-programmed comment, it pulled up a keyboard. With a deep breath and trembling fingers she typed in a testing question.

Nova: ...Hello?

Zen: Nova!? Where are you? WTF is going on? Why aren't you answering any calls? Are you in trouble?

Well, there went the hope that she had just been imagining things. She wondered if it was a dream or… no, her head hurt way too much for that, as much as she wished it were the case.

Nova: I.. Am at a hospital. I don't know what… is going on.

Zen: !?

Jumin Han: A hospital? Are you alright?

Yoosung: WHAT?!

Nova: They said that I got hit in the head by a falling plant on a jog, but I… don't remember. I just opened the phone and saw the app….

After that the chat was just a crazy blur of everyone freaking out and eventually she couldn't handle it, left the chat and set the phone to the side before bringing her knees up to her chest and pressing her forehead against them. Something needed to be explained to her soon, or at the very least things needed to stop surprising her! So, she wasn't dreaming, and she could understand what the others were saying even though she was in Korea and no one was speaking English. She felt like he mind was ready to snap, but she had to calm herself. Things… were obviously going to get out of hand, she was just going to have to.. go with it for now, try and piece together what was going on and how she got here as she went. Just then her phone rang once more, her eyes focusing on the sight of Zen's name flashing across the screen. She debated for a moment just ignoring the call, but then, what was the point? Wasn't she supposed to try to find someone that she knew to come and help her through this? While she had no memories of the real Zen, he obviously felt close to her to have called her so many times, and to be so worried in the chat.. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Nova… do you know what hospital you are at? I want to go there as soon as I can, we can talk more then but I need to know where to go." His voice was small, almost fragile sounding and it made her heart sink, though she wasn't certain why. She answered the name of the hospital before hanging up and stuffing the phone back into her purse. She didn't know if she could deal with that thing any more at the moment. After taking a moment she would stand and leave the room, just long enough to find a nurse and let her know that a friend of hers was on his way to come and see her, and hopefully she would be able to leave in no time at all.


End file.
